TIME MACHINE
by hikari rin-chan
Summary: ini salahku, jika saja naruto tidak datang untuk menyelamatkanku.. mungkin naruto masih hidup. kini apa yang bisa aku lakukan naruto-kun?


"aku tidak apa-apa, Hinata", kata pria itu disela-sela nafas lemasnya.

"na-Naruto… kenapa kau lakukan ini?!", Hinata tak dapat menahan tangisnya. Semakin lama teriakannya semakin keras. Ini salahnya… andai saja Naruto tidak datang untuk melindunginya. Mungkin… mungkin Naruto…

"Hinata… Hinata aku…", darah segar keluar dari mulut Naruto diselingi dengan batuk yang terdengar menyakitkan. "…mencintaimu", Naruto menutup matanya perlahan dan tertidur di pelukan Hinata untuk selamanya.

"NARUTOO !"

TIME MACHINE

Hinata and Naruto Fanfiction

Created by : C.A.K

Angin kencang di pesisir pantai telah berhasil melambaikan rambut panjang Hinata. Gadis itu tak dapat menutupi kesedihannya. Setelah pulang dari misi yang merengut nyawa pria yang paling di kasihi, semangat hidupnya seakan habis di telan ombak. Mata sayu gadis itu menatap lurus laut di depannya. Perlahan air matanya keluar. Mengapa? Mengapa harus Naruto yang pergi? Mengapa tidak ia saja… Hinata menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Berteriak agar semua beban dalam hatinya keluar. Berharap rasa sakit dalam hatinya pergi bersama dengan ombak. Namun ternyata itu tidak berhasil, air matanya masih saja mengalir dan dadanya masih terasa sakit. _Kenapa?_

"Hinata!" panggil seseorang

"Kiba?", Hinata berusaha tersenyum sambil menyeka air matannya.

"lagi apa sendirian disini? Gak takut di culik?", Kiba mendekati Hinata lengkap dengan akamaru di sampingnya.

"ti-tidak akan ada yang menculikku disini", jawab Hinata pelan.

"hahaha aku hanya bercanda. Eh? Botol itu untuk apa?",

"ah ini…" Hinata menatap botol yang sejak tadi ia genggam. "ada tradisi lama… tulis harapanmu di secarik kertas dan masukan kedalam botol kecil. Bila kau membiarkannya mengalir bersama dengan ombak di laut. Suatu hari harapanmu akan terkabul", Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"itu kan cerita untuk anak kecil"

"aku tahu…", Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah temannya itu. "tapi aku tetap berharap ini benar-benar terjadi", Hinata tersenyum. Kiba menatap Hinata bingung.

"melihat kau seperti ini aku jadi merasa bersalah, ayo aku bantu melempar botolnya ke laut!", Kiba menggulung celananya selutut. Hinata tersenyum senang, Kiba mau membantunya.

Mereka berjalan menghampiri perbatasan antara daratan dan lautan. Masuk kedalam air hingga lutut dan dress pendek yang gadis itu kenakan basah terkena air laut. Perlahan Hinata melepaskan botol yang ada di genggamannya dan membiarkan harapan kecilnya mengalir jauh bersama dengan ombak. Berharap tradisi lama itu benar-benar ada dan harapannya bisa terkabul. Sepercik harapan untuk pria yang ia cintai. Harapan untuk Naruto…

'_mengalir lah jauh botol kecil'_

'_bersama dengan surat berisikan harapan'_

'_di sisi lain cakrawala'_

Air mata gadis itu kembali mengalir untuk Naruto.

Malam cerah tak berawan menghiasi langit kala itu. Angin hangat menyentuh siapa saja yang ia lewati. Termasuk pada gadis berambut indigo yang kali ini sedang damai dalam tidurnya. Hinata tertidur dengan mimpi yang di penuhi oleh bayangan Naruto. Mimpi bahagia sekaligus menyesakkan dada mengingat Naruto sudah tidak ada.

"Hinata…"

"engh" Hinata membuka matanya

"Hinata…", Hinata membuka matanya lebar-lebar mengetahui siapa yang memanggil namanya.

"Naruto !", Hinata segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiri sosok itu sambil sesekali mengucek matanya, ini bukan mimpi 'kan?!

Sosok penuh cahaya itu tersenyum penuh arti pada Hinata dan melangkah pergi. Hinata tidak hanya diam, ia berjalan mengikuti sosok yang ia yakini bahwa itu Naruto. Semakin lama langkahnya semakin cepat hingga akhirnya ia berlari menembus malam. Langkah itu berhenti di pinggir pantai.

"na-Naruto?", panggil Hinata pelan.

"sini… temani aku sebentar", kata Naruto yang berdiri sedikit jauh dari Hinata.

Hinata berjalan pelan menghampiri Naruto. Pandangannya tak berpaling dari Naruto yang seluruh tubuhnya bermandikan cahaya bulan. Gadis itu menelan sedikit ludahnya dan mencubit pipinya, sakit! Ini bukan mimpi. Naruto berdiri di pantai tanpa menggunakan alas kaki dan membiarkan kakinya sedikit basah terkena air laut. Rambut jabriknya tertiup angin dan mata shappire nya menatap lurus kearah laut. Badan Hinata bergetar hebat menahan tangis. Dengan cepat Hinata berlari dan memeluk Naruto. Rindu dalam hatinya sudah tak terbendung lagi. Ia sudah tak peduli ini nyata atau tidak. Ini mimpi atau kenyataan sudah bukan masalah lagi untuknya. Ia hanya ingin merasakan hangat tubuh Naruto sekali lagi. Sebentar saja…

"na-Naruto… aku merindukanmu", kata Hinata diselingi tangis.

Naruto tak menjawab apapun, pria itu memeluk Hinata hangat dengan senyum yang tak dapat di artikan dengan kata-kata. Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan menyeka air matanya. Menatap pria itu lembut seraya tangan halusnya mengusap pipi Naruto.

Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya terang dari laut, membentuk sebuah lingkaran besar yang semakin lama semakin mendekat pada Hinata. Mata Hinata seperti terhipnotis dan secara perlahan masuk ke dalam lingkaran itu. Sesekali Hinata menatap Naruto yang ikut masuk ke dalamnya.

Hinata tak berani mengucapkan apapun. Pandangannya kini berubah menjadi cahaya putih. Semakin lama semaki terang dan terus terang. Hinata menutup matanya, ia tak tahan dengan silau dari cahaya tersebut. Dan ketika ia membuka matanya… cahaya bulan berganti dengan terik matahari. Sosok Naruto yang menemani Hinata semakin lama semakin memudar dan secara perlahan menghilang.

Ini hari sebelum Naruto dan Hinata pergi untuk misi itu…

.

_Hinata's POV_

.

Aku benar-benar kembali ke masa lalu. Aku ingat betul hari ini… ini hari sebelum kami pergi untuk misi itu. Kalau bisa aku tidak ingin pergi untuk misi itu, tapi Naruto ia pasti akan tetap pergi. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Hinata!", suara yang memanggil namaku itu sudah tak asing lagi di telingaku. Aku menoleh kebelakang

"Kiba? A-ada apa?"

"Aku mencari mu kemana-mana, kau dan Naruto di panggil ke ruang Hokage"

"ba-baik"

_Aku tahu hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Kami berdua di panggil ke ruang Hokage dan lalu pergi meninggalkan konoha untuk menjalankan misi. Dan setelah misi itu selesai, hanya tinggal aku sendiri yang kembali ke konoha._ Aku berjalan pelan menuju ruang Hokage. Pakaianku masih belum berganti sejak kedatanganku kembali ke masalalu. Aku masih memakai dress selutut yang sedikit kusam karna sebelumnya basah terkena air laut. Ketika ku buka pintu ruangan orang paling hebat di konoha, sosok itu kembali memenuhi pandanganku. Naruto sudah ada disana.

"a-anda memanggil saya?", tanyaku sebelum masuk ke ruangan.

"iya, masuk lah Hinata",

Mataku menatap Hokage kelima itu dengan serius tapi ujung mataku sesekali melirik pria yang ada di sampingku ini. Pria yang sebentar lagi kehilangan nyawanya karnaku. Aku tak tahan ingin menangis, aku ingin sekali memeluk Naruto sebelum ia pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Namun apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku tidak dapat focus mendengar penjelasan Hokage kelima ini. Aku juga tak perlu juga mendengarkannya, aku masih ingat apa saja yang dikatakan nona Tsunade.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Hokage aku dan Naruto berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan di desa konoha ini. _Bodoh… kenapa aku hanya diam? Katakan sesuatu Hinata!_ Teriakku dalam hati. Aku tahu seberapa kuat aku berteriak dalam hati, tak sedikitpun terdengar oleh Naruto.

"hei Hinata!", panggil pria itu.

"i-iya?", aku gugup

"kita ke ichiraku dulu ya sebelum pergi untuk misi! Tiba-tiba perutku lapar. Hehe", cengir Naruto.

"umm", aku mengangguk seraya memberikan sedikit senyuman.

_Aku ingat, saat itu Naruto mengajakku untuk pergi makan ramen di ichiraku. Tapi aku menolak, aku terlalu gugup untuk makan bersama Naruto. _Tapi kali ini, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktukku. Aku hanya ingin terus bersama Naruto. Aku berharap hari ini berlangsung sangat pelan_. Tuhan biarkan aku menikmati saat-saat terakhirku bersama Naruto.._

"eh? Aku kira kau akan menok ajakkanku"

"ah itu.. umm..", aku yakin pipiku memerah. "a-aku ju-ga lapar, Naruto"

"baiklah kalau begitu! Ayo cepat ke ichiraku!", Naruto meraih tanganku. Dengan cepat ia membawaku berlari menuju tempat makan ramen kesukaannya.

Aku menatapnya dari belakang, selalu dari belakang. Aku selalu mengikuti kemanapun ia melangkah, sejak dulu aku selalu memperhatikannya. Membantunya dari belakang, meski ia tak pernah tahu itu. Aku begitu menyayanginya. Waktuku tersita hanya dengan angan tentangnya. Setelah sampai di ichiraku, kami berdua makan bersama. Sesuatu yang tak pernah aku bayangkan sebelumnya_. Makan bersama Naruto? Ini mimpi kan?_

"ah Hinata, tentang misi kali ini…", Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"a-ada apa dengan misinya?"

"sebaiknya kau tidak usah ikut", Naruto menatapku sendu. _Glek…_ aku menelan ludahku.

"kenapa?"

"misi kali ini, kita harus membuntuti akatsuki. Mungkin terdengar mudah, tapi ini berbahaya. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu dalam misi ini"

"naru—to?", kenapa ia mengatakan itu, seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. Harusnya aku yang mencegah Naruto untuk ikut dalam misi ini. Dalam misi ini… Naruto yang akan pergi bukan aku_. Kenapa Naruto… _aku menahan airmataku agar tidak keluar.

"ahh tidak apa-apa" aku tersenyum . " bukankah ini berbahaya Naruto? Seharusnya kau yang tidak ikut dalam misi ini", jangan ikut dalam misi ini Naruto!

Ia tidak menjawab kata-kataku. Sisa makan siang kali ini kami habiskan dalam diam. Aku ingin menangis mengingat beberapa jam lagi kami akan berangkat untuk misi. Aku pulang menuju rumahku dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat. Aku yakin sekali kalau Naruto pasti sudah menungguku._ Saat itu aku datang terlambat, tapi Naruto tetap tersenyum padaku dan memaafkanku_. Kali ini, aku tidak mau datang terlambat. Aku yang akan menunggu Naruto.

Aku melewati mesin waktu, sebuah cahaya yang memberikanku kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Naruto sekali lagi. Bertemu dengan pria yang selalu aku cintai, aku harus melindunginya. Aku sudah berdiri di gerbang desa konoha, lengkap dengan tas berisikan peralatan ninjaku. Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto datang. Rambut kuning jabriknya melambai searah dengan angin yang bertiup kearahnya. Mata safirnya membuatku tak bisa berpaling darinya. Ia berlari kearahku.

"ooi Hinata! Sudah menunggu lama ya!", ia melambaikan tangannya.

"ahh ti-tidak naru-to", aku gugup.

"misi kali ini hanya kita berdua, yang lainnya sedang sibuk, tidak masalah kan?", Naruto tersenyum

"ti-tidak", pipiku memanas.

Kami berangkat meninggalkan konoha untuk misi. Naruto yang langkahnya lebih cepat dariku membuatku akan selalu berlari di belakangnya. Kami berlari menyusuri dahan demi dahan di dalam hutan. Sesuai kata Nona Hokage, kami menemukan akatsuki di tempat yang sudah di perkirakan sebelumnya. Kami bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak. Sebentar lagi Naruto akan…

"Naruto…", kataku pelan.

"ada apa Hinata?"

"masih ada waktu, pulanglah!", aku mencoba menghentikan Naruto agar ia segera pulang, pulanglah Naruto! Kalau tidak kau akan…

"kenapa?", pria itu bingung.

"kau akan mati", air mataku keluar begitu saja. Ohh tidak! Kenapa aku menangis?

"Hinata? Kau kenapa?", Naruto semakin bingung melihatku seperti ini.

"aku tahu kau tidak akan percaya… tapi kau akan mati dalam misi ini karna melindungiku. Aku datang menggunakan mesin waktu agar aku bisa memberitahumu soal ini. Aku mohon… Naruto… pulanglah, aku tidak ingin kau mati!", suaraku meninggi, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Naruto merangkulku.

"Hinata… bila aku mati untukmu, aku akan tetap senang", bisik Naruto.

Tubuhku bergetar hebat ketika kami menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakang kami. Ohh tidak… kami ketahuan_. Ini salahku!_. Dengan epat Naruto mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Begitupun aku. Kami kalah jumlah, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah. Waktu terasa begitu cepat hingga aku menyadari sesuatu yang besar datang kearahku. Pedang mlik salah satu anggota akatsuki siap menusuk dadaku sebelum akhirnya…

"HINATA!",

_Jleb… crat…_

Naruto melindungiku… lagi…

.

_Normal POV_

.

Hinata berlari kearah Naruto. Selagi akatsuki berhasil kabur, Hinata aman tuk memeluk tubuh Naruto. Tubuh kekar yang kini tak berdaya lagi. Kenapa? Seharusnya Hinata yang melindungi Naruto. Butir-butir air mata kini mulai menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Hinata…", ucap pria itu pelan. Hinata tidak menjawab. Bibir tipisnya sibuk menahan teriakan yang siap tuk keluar.

"meskipun kau menggunakan mesin waktu dan mencegahku tuk melindungimu, itu tak ada gunanya. Karna apapun yang akan terjadi, kau tidak bsa menghentikanku untuk melindungimu. Kau tidak bisa mencegahku untuk mati karnamu. Karna aku.." suara Naruto semakin melemah, Hinata tahu waktu Naruto tidak lama lagi. Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya. Mengapa ia tidak bisa merubah sesuatu?! _Tuhan… tolong aku_, teriak Hinata dalam hati.

"aku tidak apa-apa, Hinata", kata pria itu disela-sela nafas lemasnya.

"na-Naruto… kenapa kau lakukan ini?!", Hinata tak dapat menahan tangisnya. Semakin lama teriakannya semakin keras. Ini salahnya… andai saja Naruto tidak datang untuk melindunginya. Mungkin… mungkin Naruto…

"Hinata… Hinata aku…", darah segar keluar dari mulut Naruto diselingi dengan batuk yang terdengar menyakitkan. "…mencintaimu", Naruto menutup matanya perlahan dan tertidur di pelukan Hinata untuk selamanya.

"NARUTOO !"

Tiba-tiba cahaya yang sama datang menghampirinya. Cahaya mesin waktu yang menariknya masuk kedalam sinar putih. Ia menutup matanya dalam tangis yang mendalam. Tidak dapat di percaya, ketika ia di beri kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahnnya di masa lalu, Naruto tetap pergi meninggalkannya. Saat Hinata membuka matanya. Ia sedang terbaring di pinggir pantai sambil menggenggam botol berisikan harapannya. Botol yang seharusnya sudah pergi terbawa ombak.

Hinata bagun dan duduk sambil tangannya membuka dan mengeluarkan isi botol itu. Di bacanya kembali isi harapan yang ia tulis di secarik kertas yang ia sobek dari buku hariannya.

_Tuhan… kenapa kau ambil pria yang paling aku sayang di dunia ini?_

_Mengapa kau tidak izinkan kami tuk tetap bersama…_

_Ini salahku!_

_Naruto bila kau membaca surat ini, aku hanya ingin kau tahu.._

_Aku nencintaimu.. demi hari-hari yang kulewati selama ini, aku mencintaimu.._

_Aku minta maaf! Naruto… aku minta maaf, ini salahku!_

_Aku berharap aku punya mesin waktu, dengan mesin itu aku akan kembali kemasa lalu dan bertemu denganmu __**sekali lagi.**_

_Tuhan… bila kita berdua terlahir kembali, __**aku berharap suatu saat kau izinkan kami tuk tetap bersama**__._

_**Hinata Hyuuga**_

_._

_._

**END**


End file.
